Half Moon
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: Kami is a new girl to Forks, but is she really what she seems? Full summary inside. My first Twilight story; takes place around New Moon through Breaking Dawn


Kami saves the life of a vampire on the brink of non-existence and begins to fall in love with him. Both the Quiletes and the Cullens scorn her for falling in love with him, but can they really influence her choice? After all, not only is she half-werewolf and half-vampire, but she also swore to help rid them of Victoria and help protect Bella.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Takes place around mid New Moon through Breaking Dawn. PoV also switches between Bella's and Kami's

--

School was barely livable and felt so dull without him. Without his liquid topaz eyes watching me or his velvety voice assuaging me. I wanted English to hurry up and start so it could finish. He walked in and a girl with unnaturally red hair wearing a black T-shirt and black pants followed him.

"Class," the teacher said in a monotonous voice, "We have a new student. Please welcome Miss Kami Zuphack."

Mike snickered and said "Zuphack? What kind of last name is that?" Some more kids laughed, but then Kami turned her head and gave them this glare. They instantly shut up and looked very scared of her.

"Now where for you to sit…?" Kami looked at the teacher and he looked over at me. "Ah, Bella has been sitting by herself for some time. That's a good seat for you." Kami nodded her head and walked over to me gracefully. Just as gracefully as Alice or Rosalie would have. When she sat down I noticed how pale her arms were and I suddenly felt slightly colder. She didn't say anything else the rest of the hour and when the bell rang she left swiftly. I saw some girls look at her with jealousy, some making comments about how bright red her hair was or her perfect figure. I just walked to my next class and found I didn't have her in that class or any other classes before lunch. I was actually kind of disappointed and relived at the same time.

At lunch, I didn't feel like hanging out with Angela and Jessica was still really mad at me so I sat where Alice, Edward, and I used to sit. I was beginning to pick at my food when she sat down next to me and I jumped when she startled me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Her voice sounded like Alice's, but wasn't exactly hers.

"N-no. It's ok." I managed to say. I began to feel a slight coolness around me and I looked at her. She had a friendly smile. I really hoped she wasn't smiling because I smelled very tasty to her and she was imagining how I would taste.

"I'm Kami, but you probably already know that." She held her pale hand out to me.

"I'm Bella." I looked at her hand quite unsure if I should shake it or not. I shook her hand and it felt cold and hard. Not exactly as cold or as hard as any of the Cullen's but cooler and harder than normal. "So, where did you come from?"

"Oh, well I came from Seattle. My mom decided to live closer to some relatives we have here." Her expression slightly changed, as if she were telling a lie. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh…" Crap, I wasn't expecting her to ask this. What if she knew Charlie? Should I tell her about my plan about helping Jacob building the bikes? If she told Charlie I would be grounded for life. "Um, just hanging out with a friend at the beach."

"Really? Maybe I could come. I like swimming." Kami looked very hopeful.

"Um, well, we're just doing something together. Kinda secretly…" I told her.

"I can keep secrets. Plus I'm very helpful." Wow, Kami is persistent.

"I'm sorry, I can't take any chances." I said. She didn't look as happy as before and that's when I noticed her eyes. They were a liquid purple. They looked like amethysts and I got lost in them, almost hypnotized. Then I felt this scratching sensation in the back of my head, or rather, my mind. I snapped out of it and then saw Kami's face showing frustration for a second, and then it was sad. "Maybe later like the weekend after next?"

"Can't. I'm going camping then." She said then began to eat. I watched her. Camping or hunting? I shook my head. Obviously, I was overreacting. She's not a vampire. She's eating human food. However, how do I explain the coldness I feel when she's around? Someone could've possibly turned the air-conditioning on. I stopped trying to accuse her of being a vampire and ate lunch. We had some more cheerful conversations for the rest of lunch and then I went to my last periods. I had her in none of them and they went by more slowly than usual. After school, I drove to Jacob's house and helped him with the bikes.

"Bella, you seem distracted. Something on your mind?" Jacob asked as his head popped out from behind the motorcycle.

"Hunh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about how odd school was today." I replied. I had almost hurt myself twice in the garage because I was thinking of Kami. Who was she? _What _was she?

"What kind of odd?" Jacob inquired.

"Creepy new girl." I replied. I felt bad by using the adjective 'creepy' but it describes her.

"What kind of creepy? Goth creepy?" Jacob asked with a rising interest.

"No, she's not Goth just…" I tried searching for words other than 'She looks like a vampire', because if she was, she would surely kill me. "I can't really describe her personality. She pale with unnaturally red hair."

"How unnatural?" Jacob asked with his starting to light up.

"Like a crayon or marker bright red."

"Wow. Is it natural?"

"The school seems to have no problem, so it must be natural…" I noticed how Jacob's eyes keep lighting up. "You know her or something?"

"No, I don't think so, but I'd like to meet her. She sounds interesting." Jacob smiled and continued to work. We didn't talk much about Kami any more, but more about everyday things. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go. I got in my truck and drove home thinking about what Kami could be. When I got home, Charlie was watching T.V.

"Been with Jacob I assume?" He said with some cheer in his voice.

"Yeah." I said as I walked to the kitchen and made some dinner. I cooked some spaghetti and placed it on the table. We ate dinner in silence and I went to bed earlier than normal. I had to only lie in bed for a few moments before I drifted off to sleep. I didn't have the nightmare but I had a dream completely different. I was in that meadow that Edward took me to a year ago and he was there holding me. His cold arms wrapped around me protecting me. Then the rest of the Cullens came out and a group of people that looked to be from La Push came out on the other side. They were glaring at the Cullens and all of a sudden, Kami walked to the middle of the meadow. Suddenly the meadow was filled with sunlight and the Cullens glittered like a pile of a thousand diamonds and Kami glittered the same, but not as noticeable. The sun light faded and the Indians turned into wolves. Kami quivered and was replaced by a wolf, but a more humanoid wolf than what the Indians turned into. Her fur was a blood red and she had two fangs that stuck out from the end of her mouth like a saber-toothed tiger's except shorter. Then a voice filled my head that I didn't recognize.

"Half wolf, half vampire. Neither will accept me fully and yet I am of their blood. I am the middle; the Half-Blood. Never fear me. Never run away. I am a guardian. Beware of the one who vowed revenge for the death of her mate and do not mourn you loved for true love will be united." The voice said. After it was done speaking, the dream faded away. Edward faded away. The Cullens faded away. Kami faded away. I woke up with my heart beating fast and not knowing where exactly I was. After a minute, I remembered it was a dream and I was in my own room. I thought about the dream and what it meant. I looked at the clock and realized I was running late and so I got ready for school. When I got there, Kami wasn't there and she wasn't there for the rest of the week.


End file.
